In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. In order to handle large volumes of requests from users requesting various types of content, services, and applications, content providers often employ the use of content delivery networks and systems to serve the content and provide the services to the users in a more efficient and effective manner. Content delivery networks are particularly useful when high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing the content and providing the services are important to the content providers that provide the content, services, and software applications. Additionally, content delivery networks are useful in optimizing the delivery of video content to a multitude of users and organizations based on their bandwidth constraints.
While current implementations of content delivery networks provide substantial benefits to users and content providers, there is still significant room to enhance current methodologies and technologies for augmenting the content that is delivered by content delivery networks and improving the content delivery experience for users. For example, currently, on a large display device, various types of small or micro-movements may be easily observed by one or more users. However, on devices with limited display capabilities or on smaller devices, such small or micro-movements may not be readily observable. Additionally, for certain types of video content and environments, there may be excessive movement that may interfere with the viewing experience. For example, when a user is on a train, the movement of the train travelling on a set of train tracks may interfere with the user's viewing of media content. As a result, content delivery networks and the various methods of utilizing content delivery networks to deliver media content may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users. Such enhancements and improvements to content delivery networks may provide for improved customer satisfaction and increased revenue for content providers and service providers.